1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus processing a video signal received from an exterior source for display as an image through a preset process and a method of controlling the apparatus. More particularly, the method and apparatus relate to an image processing apparatus having a structure where a data error and an error of all of the processes can be prevented by operating on the corresponding data loaded into a main memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes a video signal received from an exterior source through various video processes, and displays an image on its own display panel or outputs the video signal processed as above to an external device capable of displaying an image if the processing apparatus has no display panel. The image processing apparatus includes a central processing unit (CPU) and a random access memory (RAM). The image processing apparatus carries out a preset process as the CPU performs an operation by referring to data loaded into the RAM on software, i.e., an operating system (OS).
One process includes a plurality of threads. The term “thread” means a performance path in the process, i.e., a series of execution codes, and is a unit job performed in the CPU in accordance with a time assigned by a preset work scheduler. That is, the CPU selects and executes one of the threads in accordance with scheduling for a corresponding process, and completes one process as all the threads of that process are completely executed.
The data is loaded into the RAM when the CPU executes each thread. Data corresponding to the respective threads are assigned to certain addresses of the RAM. That is, each thread corresponds to a certain storage area, and data referred to when executing the corresponding thread is loaded into the storage area of the RAM which corresponds to the corresponding thread.